Sam and Quorra Collection
by Sabi2
Summary: **Previously Memories**  A collection of short stories involving sam and Quorra::::Sam lost his father and Quorra lost her mentor and savior.  Just a short fic about how they might have dealt with the pain afterwards...
1. Memories

**Okay, I do not own Tron or Tron:Legacy or any of its characters.**

**This is my very first, yes first, fanfic ever! So... let me know what you think, constructive criticism please.**

Memories

"Just like this." Kevin Flynn told his son as he angled his wrist to skip the rock across the water. Sam stood by his father, mimicking his hand motions in an attempt to skip his own rock. As ripples began to form on the water the scene changed from the shoreline to The Grid. Images and sounds of the brief time Sam spent with his father there flashed by until finally he was standing at the portal watching as Clu was re-integrated, only this time instead of the resulting explosion, Kevin Flynn remained after the process was complete and soon joined Sam and Quorra at the portal to return home. The light blinded Sam as he looked up, waiting to be transported back to the basement office at his father's arcade and just when he expected to see his father again, he woke up with a jolt.

It took Sam a moment to realize that he was in his apartment and that his face was wet with tears. Movement across the room startled him as Quorra hesitantly crawled out of the bed and joined him on the couch. From the look on her face it was clear she was unsure of how to help him but that she did not like the distraught look on his face.

"I still can't believe I found him, only to lose him again." Sam spoke after a few minutes. "I keep waking up expecting him to be here, or that he is simply back at work, that it would be so easy to go and visit him." Sam sniffled and wiped his face dry as he tried to gain some composure, Quorra's concerned gaze was a little unnerving even though he knew she meant well. When he looked up, she had tears in her eyes as well.

"Flynn spoke of you on many occasions. He loved you very much. My favorite memory is the day he taught me how to make a rock float across a surface of water, he told me that you and him would go down to the," Quorra paused as she tested the word out in her mind, "shore-line and practice." By this time her own tears were traveling down the soft skin of here face. It was then that Sam realized she must have felt just as lost as he did without his father. She had lived with Flynn for many cycles and owed her life to him. The awe of a new day in the user world had simply delayed the inevitable. "I miss him too..." anything she might have said next was cut off as Sam put his arm around her in a tight hug meant to comfort them both.

The next time Sam awoke from sleep it was a much more pleasant experience. He and Quorra had drifted off together on the couch, holding tight to one another as they attempted to both acknowledge and escape their sorrows. Sam smiled as he looked down at Quorra's head which was resting gently on his chest, the sun shining on her raven colored hair as it covered her face. He was caught staring when she looked up and smiled at him.

"Good morning," he spoke in a deep voice full of sleep. But his state of un-awakeness was lost on Quorra as she was once again taken with the sunshine coming through the window. Remembering their conversation the night before an idea came to Sam. "Quorra, would you like to visit the shoreline where I learned to skip rocks? We can see who was the better student." a mischievous glint came into his eyes.

"I think I would like that very much Sam Flynn." Quorra returned the challenge with a smile of her own.

That afternoon found them down at the water's edge skipping rocks for hours as they laughed and Sam answered all of Quorra's questions about the natural world. It felt as if by sharing this simple skill that had been taught to both of them, that Sam's father was there watching over them. It was the first of many wonderful days full of adventure, but to tell those is another story, for another day.

**Please let me know if you liked it! Or if not, how could I make it better.**

_Sabi2~_


	2. Gifts

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tron, Tron: Legacy or any characters etc related to it.**

**Wow, thank you everyone who reviewed! I originally planned on just doing a oneshot but the feedback was so positive that I decided to try and make everyone happy. So! Back by popular demand, another story involving Sam and Quorra.**

**I know the season for this theme is quickly passing but I couldn't resist. **

Gifts

"Ooo! I want to go over there!" Quorra grabbed Sam by the arm, practically dragging him along with her. As they walked under a sign that read 'Ice Skating - Rentals $5 each' Sam began digging for his wallet with his free hand as Quorra gazed on in wonder at the people out on the rink.

"Two pairs please," he said to the guy at the booth. "Quorra, what size are you?" Sam asked her the simple question before remembering she probably didn't understand.

"Well, I have always felt that I was average..." Sam cut her off before she could continue.

"Sorry, what size shoe do you wear? Your feet, what size are they?" One would have thought that Sam would at least have had an inkling idea as to the answer of that question by now, but Quorra had not actually needed new shoes yet.

She answered him by swinging her foot up onto the counter of the rental booth to allow both men to examine it."I don't know, what size do you think they are?" Sam had his face in his hands trying not to laugh hysterically as the guy manning the rental booth failed in attempting to hide his astonishment at her abrupt display of flexibility.

Fianlly, with their skates on Sam helped Quorra to the edge of the rink and stepped out onto the ice, gliding a few feet away from the wall before turning around to see that she had not left the padded floor of the box. "What, you can plunge into battle against the black guard, but you are nervous about ice skating?" He skated back over to where she stood and offered a hand. She took it with a nervous smile and made her way out onto the rink. For a split second Quorra looked like a natural, then her weight shifted and the blades on her feet slipped in opposite directions out from underneath her. She made a rather adorable (well, Sam thought it was adorable) squeak as he caught her and helped readjust her balance. He began to slide his feet back and pull her along, when they reached the middle of the rink she looked up with a big smile on her face.

After about an hour Quorra was skating circles around Sam and laughing like a crazy person. Sam simply relaxed and looked on as she enjoyed the evening. "Sam," she called, slightly out of breath, "so, is it really tomorrow that everyone opens gifts given to each other in pretty paper and ribbons?"

Sam laughed, "Yeah Quorra, tomorrow is Christmas."

"I know you said I didn't have to get you anything but I had Alan to help me pick something out for you." Quorra told him with a giddy smile on her face. Over the past months since she had come into the real world Alan had stopped by for dinner a few times. None of them brought up the topic of where she mysteriously came from, it was as if her origins were unspoken common knowledge. Whether Alan truly grasped that knowledge was anyones guess but he was always a good friend to both of them.

"Did you now?" she nodded in response to Sam's rhetorical question. "Well, it just so happens that I found something for you too," he smiled back.

Back at his apartment after a fun but exhausting evening out on the town, Sam and Quorra enjoyed a simple meal of ham, vegetables, and some jello which Quorra had made the day before. "_Such a curious food..._" Quorra had checked the fridge every 10 minutes after putting the bowl in to see if the consistency and texture had changed. After an hour of very little change she had given up and plopped down on the couch with her current reading material, her favorite Jules Verne novel.

"Sam, can we open our gifts at midnight?" Sam smiled to himself at how much like a kid she sounded, but in a good way.

"Sure, we can do that. What do you want to do until then?" He glanced at the clock, 10:30 it read. "Looks like we have a few hours."

"Scrabble, I want to try that game tonight!"

"Alright, Scrabble it is." Sam had begun introducing Quorra to board games, she had taken a particular affinity to those which required higher brain function, as opposed to games like Chutes and Ladders, (that game had been Sam's favorite as a kid, but he had to admit it just didn't entertain like it used to). Being a program smart enough to help solve the world's problems it was no wonder she was more interested in strategy and thought provoking games.

They were in their second round of Scrabble when the phone Sam had gotten for Quorra rang, alerting them to the fact that it was officially Christmas day. Quorra jumped up, scattering her tiles in the process and ran over to the couch. "I couldn't come up with a better place to hide it," she said in a muffled voice as she reached under the couch to retrieve his gift. "Alan told me what it was called but I forgot, its-" she stopped talking when Sam put his finger to her lips.

"The point of wrapping it is to keep it a surprise until I open it," he smiled as he began to undo the shiny paper covered in snowflakes. It was a peculiarly shaped object and heavy too after removing all the paper Sam couldn't help but smile. "New exhaust for the Ducati, specifically for this make and model! Sam grew more excited by the minute as he took the piece over to his bike and examined the two together. "Thank you Quorra really, thank you." He turned around with a big grin on his face. "And now," he reached in a cabinet high on the wall above his head, "for yours." He presented Quorra with her gift held out like a crown on a pillow at a coronation ceremony. She gently picked up the rectangular object out of his arms and unwrapped it. It was a hardback book with a tan dust jacket that read 'From The Earth To The Moon' on the bottom of the cover followed by the name 'Jules Verne.' Quorra's eyes lit up like Christmas lights as she thumbed through heavy book, landing on the inside cover page where there was an inscription. "I found you an autographed copy, signed by Jules Verne himself in the 1930's. I didn't remember seeing this one at my fathers safe house so I figured you probably hadn't read it by now."

"You are right Sam! I have not read this book yet, I cannot wait to start it! Thank you!" He was so pleased with how she was reacting to his gift that he was completely unprepared for what happened next. Quorra stood on her toes and kissed him. It was short but soft and sweet, with a hint of the cherry jello from dinner. He barely had any time to react before she had ended the kiss and stood there blushing as she inspected her book once more.

Smiling to himself Sam reached out with his hand as he dipped his head down and brought her lips back up to his. "You are most welcome, Quorra."

Sam drifted off to sleep that night to the sound of Quorra's voice as she read her new book aloud and the warmth of her body next to his. This was definitely the best Christmas ever.

**So... I haven't been able to get a good enough look at the bike to tell what may or may not need to be fixed still so I took a stab in the dark. I am also not enough of a gear-head to come up with any of the inner workings... oh well. Also, I regret to say that I have not read any Jules Verne books :( But maybe some day. I picked that one randomly.**

**Okay, well you asked for it, I hope I didn't disappoint! Let me know! Again, thank you to all the reviewers! Crystal Blue Montana, Hearns, Kenzie, Gamer AlchemistZ, and enderbender. Your feedback is the only reason I was prompted to write this, I am so glad you enjoyed it.**


	3. Field Trip

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tron, Tron: Legacy or any characters etc related to it.**

**I was challenged by my coworker to try writing in first person from the view of one character, so here is what I came up with. This story takes place before Gifts, I think…. **

_**Italics**_** are thoughts.**

Field Trip

As we stood in front of the giant tank full of colorful salt water fish one word kept running through my brain.

"Beautiful…"

"More than beautiful Sam, they are radiant!" Quorra responded to my thoughts. _Or did I say that out loud?_ I sighed to myself, _Sam just what did you get yourself into?_ What Quorra didn't know was that I wasn't really talking about the fish. Sure they were bright and colorful and pretty; But compared to the being standing slightly in front of me gazing into the glass they were simply fish. My thoughts were broken again by a giggle from said person, "Look at those two Sam, why do they chase each other? Do fish play like dogs and cats?" It was a question that could easily have been answered by searching the internet but Quorra was different.

"I don't think so, they interact but more often than not they are territorial and act like that in an attempt to keep other fish out of their space." I found a bench towards the back of the room and sat down on it, stretching my legs out and resting my head on the rock wall behind as I pondered the root of her question. I remembered the day I had introduced her to modern computers and explained the internet to her, how she had spent a whole five minutes exploring and then told me 'I don't want to learn this way anymore Sam. I want to see this world on my own, touch it with my hands and feel the warmth of the sun on my face.' That was when the word "amazing" had flashed through my head, the moment I realized that maybe I saw her as something more than just a friend, more than just 'a rescue.' _She obviously cares about me but does she really see me as more than a friend? She was willing to risk herself for me at the End of Line club, but was her motivation based on my father's desire to help me or something else?_ _How did she feel when she realized that Zuse had changed sides and betrayed me, and her? He had seemed almost sentimental when I mentioned Quorra's name._ I had just begun to ponder what kind of relationship they had back before the purge and was so engrossed in my own thought that I nearly jumped off the bench when a gentle hand grasped my shoulder.

"Sam, is everything alright? I… the look on your face was very odd, as if something was wrong. I hope it was not something I said…" she trailed off as I waved my hand to dismiss her theories.

"Just pondering history, I'm sorry if my expression bothered you." I smiled up at her hoping that she would accept my explanation. _Please don't ask me to tell you my thoughts…_ I crossed my fingers behind my back.

Quorra simply smiled back at me, "Alright, if everything is well do you mind if I continue watching the fish? They are so graceful!" This time I was able to give her a genuine smile.

"Of course! We can stay here as long as you like Quorra, I am glad you are enjoying it though." She turned back to the tank and gazed at the blue shafts of light piercing through the water. _Best way to spend money on an outing, for sure._ I watched as she approached the tank and pressed her face to the glass. Her eyes followed a little yellow fish as it swam directly in front of her. I grinned to myself, absorbing the sight of her as she smiled wide in joy at the plethora of life that existed behind a simple layer of glass. A little kid ran up and stood next to Quorra before I realized that there were other people in the room with us. The parents quickly ushered their kid through the hallway to the next exhibit. I laughed to myself, _probably didn't realize Quorra and I are friends and saw me staring, didn't want their kid in the same room with a creep. _With a happy sigh I closed my eyes and waited for my raven haired companion to get her fill of salt water life. Soon I heard the rustle of her clothes as she sat down next to me on the bench.

"Can we take one home with us?" she asked, resting her head on my shoulder as she watched the larger fish laze by, going about their day. I smiled, though she couldn't see it. _Just what I need, something else to require attention. I love Marvin, but fish are so…_the brush of her hair on my neck completely erased that train of thought. _On the other hand, anything that makes her happy…_

After spending another two hours at the aquarium filled with learning and ogling at all types of aquatic life I found myself walking out of the gift shop next to a giddy Quorra holding a tiny fish in a bowl._ Fifteen bucks…Probably could have gotten one cheaper at Wal Mart… _

**LOL… This actually turned out longer than I was planning, I hope it doesn't sound like I rambled…. I don't usually write in first person so this was a new experience for me… I am not sure if I really like it or not. **

**I actually have one more story written out in first person… that I think I like better than this one. But if you are unimpressed or don't really like it have no fear, I will probably switch back to third person again.**

**Thank you very much to all my reviewers once again, you really are the power behind any and all updates. Lack of feedback is the main reason why I lose interest in writing.**

**** roguelane, Mario, Kenzie, Gamer AlchemistZ, Stuntz-The-Dude, Hearns, Mirai-Xenia, OrionTheHunter, and PaoHalliwell** Thank you so much! And all you people who added this to your favorites or alert. Thanks! Hope I don't disappoint.  
**


	4. Just a Cold

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tron, Tron: Legacy or any characters etc related to it.**

**Here is the other first person story… this time in present tense. Let me know if you like this any better/worse/the same. Again, constructive criticism is always welcome. I rarely write in this tense so I apologize for any slip-ups. After re-reading it a few times I feel like I got myself in a bind with the present tense thing…. *fingers crossed***

Just a Cold

I hate being sick. I do not understand how users…people can withstand this. It is awful, my throat has a sharp pain especially when I swallow and my nose is continuously full of a nasty sticky residue that Sam calls snot. He says that I have a cold and that it will pass, just so long as I keep drinking orange juice. I have spent the day curled up on the couch films for compact discs, a large pile of tissues sitting in front of me. When the door goes up and I hear Sam's motorcycle coming down the road I try to act less miserable than I feel.

"How are you feeling Quorra?" He asks as he walks around the couch to come sit by me.

"Better." I lied. He saw right through it.

"Well I brought you something else that should help, I hope." He shows me two little boxes, one has an orangey red color and is called Dayquil, the other a dark blue-green that reads Nyquil. "It is medicine, for the cold." Sam is always so nice and helpful, I am glad he is my… best friend, or is that not the word I was looking for?

Later on after dinner and another motion picture film Sam is asleep on the couch next to me with a peaceful look about his face. He usually sleeps here but with me being sick and not always sleeping I insisted that we switch. He is more of a gentleman than most films depict men to be, I cannot help but admire that about him. Feeling tired I decide to take the Nyquil and accidentally choke on its strange flavor and consistency. "I hate being sick…" a snicker responds to my grumbling and I realize that Sam woke from my coughing. "I am sorry I woke you…" He waves it off with his hand as usual but suddenly jumps up with the most unusual look on his face. I hear the bathroom door click shut followed by sounds of coughing and choking. I have never heard a person make this sound before, except when their life is in danger so I too jump up from the couch and go to see if Sam requires assistance.

"No… no I am not dying…" Sam's muffled voice comes through the door after I knock and ask if he is alright. I hear him groaning and I just can't help but to try and help him, or satiate my curiosity. Yes, it is one of those two. I am greeted with the sight of him curled up on the floor next to the toilet.

"Are you sure you do not require assistance?" I asked my voice cracking and starting to slur as the Nyquil begins to take effect, perhaps I took too much. He manages to crack a smile at me.

"Just water for now please." He asks as he relaxes back against the bathroom wall. I come back with his water just as he starts coughing again and I realize that something is seriously wrong with him, but I will not describe it as watching has made me feel worse than I have all day.

By the next morning we are both exhausted. I sit on one end of the couch with a pile of used tissues while he sits on the other end with a glass of water and a trash can, just in case. I guess compared to food poisoning having a cold is not so bad, I still hate being sick but I am grateful it is just a cold.

**Well, I had fun writing this one, thanks for reading through my two experimental stories. This one was inspired by my own condition at the moment (nasty cold symptoms). And if this wasn't enough fluff for you, have no fear I will be working on some more of that soon. I like to phase in and out of fluff, keeps things fresh and new. **

**And as usual, another shout-out to my wonderful reviewers!  
Gamer AlchemistZ, -ChocoCookie-, roguelane, Hearns, Goldielocksff8, and Dabbling Dabbler**

**Oh, and I may or may not post again by Friday so just in case…. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	5. In the Eye of the Beholder

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tron, Tron: Legacy or any characters etc related to it.**

**So... originally I already had another story written waiting to be posted but I decided I wanted to cater to some of the response that I got from Just A Cold and Field Trip. So, here ya go. I toyed with the idea of writing this on in first person but I felt like in order to reconnect with my previous portrayal of the characters that it would help to write in 3rd again (I hope I managed that). Have no fear, I will probably write at least one more in first person. Oh, and this one probably would take place a few months after Gifts. I apologize in advance for any spelling errors, its late and I don't have the time to read over it as many times as I would like.  
**

"Sam, what is this bump on my face?" Quorra poked at a small red dot on her forehead with a confused look about her face. "Why does it hurt when I press on it? Did I do something wrong?" Sam chuckled and joined her at the mirror of the small bathroom. The space was so tiny that they had to stand shoulder to shoulder and while he wouldn't admit it the contact was making Sam buzz inside.

"No Quorra. You my friend have a zit." he responded after inspecting her forehead himself, gently angling her head with his fingers to get a better look. Quorra was beginning to blush and fidget with her fingers so he decided to back out of the small bathroom and spare both of them from embarrassment.

"What is a zit? Wait, is it one of the many skin related diseases that people can get? she called after him, her reflection shooting a distraught glance his way.

"Not exactly, its just some clogged pores. You will be fine, trust me." Sam smiled back at her reflection. So far she had no reason not to trust Sam so she took one last look at the pimple and finished getting ready for their outing.

They had decided to go tour the shops and exhibits in the art district of the city that evening. Quorra was dressed in her new clothes that she had picked out at during one of their rare shopping trips. Sam had toyed with the idea of suggesting she get a sundress but when she had seen the dresses Quorra had instantly found everything wrong with them. '_Some of these limit mobility, why would anyone want to be limited by the clothes they wear? And this one does not provide adequate protection, especially for riding on the back of motorcycles...' she smirked at Sam._ It was quite obvious that riding on the back of his Ducati was one of her favorite activities, it was a small wonder that it was one of his favorites as once she found the section with the stylish jeans and leather jackets she felt right at home. _'Sam, look at this one! Oh and that one over there!' _ She had entered the dressing room with an armload of shirts and pants, the clerk gave her an odd look but didn't stop her.

They had only been walking around the exhibits for about ten minutes when Quorra asked, "Why do those men sit there like that? Are they trying to scare people away, like the fish when they chase each other?" She was talking about a pair of men on the street corner who were presumably homeless but her description of how she perceived their behavior made Sam snort in attempt to keep from laughing. He watched as the two men followed after various people walking by and asked for money or food.

"No Quorra, they are not acting like the fish. Those men are homeless, they wander the streets asking for money and sleep in the parks as long as the police don't find them."

"Well why has no one rescued them yet? It be no different than you and Marvin or myself right?" Quorra was becoming distressed at the idea of people without a home and living in such conditions. Sam thought about her question for a moment and winced to himself as he could come up with no answer that really gave a good reason, morally speaking.

"Well Quorra, you see most people don't want to." He heard her gasp as she walked alongside him, "Supporting a person is much different than supporting a small dog like Marvin."

"But you support me, how is that any different?" She did have a point there.

"Well, society sees that support as a hindrance, a bother, something that pulls them away from their own hopes and dreams and keeps them from fulfilling their own desires, people are selfish. Someone who has been on the street for a while probably has a few bad habits that people want to avoid as well." Quorra was still frowning so Sam tried to explain more, "Do you remember what my dad was teaching you? About the acts of the selfless? About removing oneself from the equation?" She nodded in response so he continued, "Well you are one very few people that I know who has successfully done so." Quorra still seemed disappointed but dropped the subject as they were interrupted by a strange man with an old Polaroid camera.

"Oh, what beauty doth stand before mine eyes!" The man drew his hand across his face and pretended to faint. "If you would but pose for my lens I would live in happiness forever." Sam decided to cut in but could not tell if the root of his discomfort stemmed from jealousy or protectiveness.

"Sam, wait. If I can make him happy simply by standing here should I not help him out? It would be rude to ignore him" The man nodded eagerly, hoping he would get his wish. Sam couldn't help but smile at Quorra's attitude towards those around her. _That man does have a point, but she is beautiful on the inside too..._

"Oh fine, what could it hurt?" Sam replied and moved to stand behind the photographer to watch. Quorra stood awkwardly in place, unsure of what she should do next. The man pointed to a fountain behind her.

"Please, go stand by the fountain, it makes such a beautiful backdrop." The group traveled over to the large fountain in the center square. Sam watched as the photographer attempted to show Quorra how to stand which she took very seriously. However right as the man was in place to snap his shot a puppy walked by.

"Awww, hello you cute little dog!" Quorra stooped down to pet the puppy and receive kisses on her nose. The photographer made an exasperated sound and once Quorra was done petting the puppy he decided to try a new approach. His second pose was of Quorra sitting beneath a small tree gazing off in the distance. Once more she moved right as his finger snapped the shot.

"Look at these leaves Sam!" She was kneeling and holding a branch in front of her face for inspection, "Aren't they simply amazing? The fact that a living organism uses the sun to grow is a beautiful way to live." Once more the photographer announced his dismay to anyone who would listen and then made one last attempt to take a portrait photo of Quorra.

"Please, this time let us have you both in the picture, perhaps you will stay still." the man pushed Sam into the picture and in front of Quorra. The two stood awkwardly awaiting further instruction as the photographer stood back and cocked his head to the side, "Hmmmm... for this one perhaps we do this!" He came back to them and grabbed their hands, "You hold, yes like so. Now for the faces..." He pushed Sam and Quorra closer together and then tapped both of them on the back of the head, causing their noses to touch. "Yes, perfecto. Do. Not. Move." He ran back a few paces to snap the photo, "Okay, one, two, three!" But neither Sam nor Quorra was listening to the odd man with the outdated camera. Light blue met striking grey as Sam and Quorra held each other's gaze, mesmerized by the detail their proximity provided. Sam closed his eyes and inhaled her soft scent as her eyes flicked from his down to his mouth and back up. They had just begun to close the distance between their faces when the moment was shattered by the strange photographer again.

"Now! For a closeup!" The man ran over and pushed Sam back so that he could have an unobstructed view of Quorra's face. "Ah! What be this? No, I thought I found perfection but alas, a blemish." The man sighed and walked away, tossing the other Polaroids in the air. Sam ran over and picked them up before the wind could carry them away. As he sorted through them Quorra came and stood next to him, she wrapped her arms around her body insecurely hugging them to herself.

"Sam, are you sure I will be okay? Is such a... blemish, really this bad? What happens if I get more?" Sam tore his eyes away from the pictures to look at her, the face that he was met with was sad and confused.

"Really Quorra you are fine. That guy was crazy and he overreacted, I promise nothing bad will happen to you even if you get more of them." She looked entirely unconvinced so he wrapped an arm around her and brought her head to rest beneath his chin. "Besides, what does he know anyway? I think you are still beautiful." He gave her a little peck on her forehead where the pimple was and then released her to continue looking at the pictures.

"It looks like I ruined them all!" Quorra exclaimed next to him. He laughed, for what he saw was not ruined portraits but pure innocence and beauty captured unexpectedly on film. The smile on Quorra's face as she played with the puppy was beyond adorable. Her face was radiant and bright as she inspected the leaf on her knees like a little kid. But the one he liked the best was of the two of them. He had a slight grin on his face and his eyes were already closed while Quorra's mouth was open just slightly and her eyes were set as if the whole world were right there in front of her, begging to be explored. Their hands were clasped together and held up slightly between them while the fountain behind was lit and the orange glow of the sunset painted a partial silhouette around them. "That one looks okay..." He smiled at her summation of the photograph, wondering if the photographer had actually done it all on purpose or if he really was as crazy as he led on to be.

Back at his apartment Sam dug up some old picture frames the put the photos in. He set the one with both of them on the coffee table and stared at it some more. Quorra sat down next to him after selecting a movie to watch and putting the disc in the player. "You really like that one don't you?" she rested her head on his shoulder as she asked the question.

"Yup, I do." He smiled.

"What about this one?" Quorra held up a picture that he had not seen yet. It was of just her forehead and the little red pimple was right in the middle of the picture. "I wasn't sure if it was safe to throw these away so I kept it, even thought it is ugly." Sam laughed at that.

"Yes it is safe to throw it away, but maybe you should keep it. As a token of your first year being human." Quorra gave him the most absurd look that he burst out laughing. Realizing that it was mostly a joke Quorra gave him a gentle shove in the ribs which only made him laugh more. Disappointed that her reprimand only made him happier she tried again.

"Sam, you are so strange! Why are you laughing? Didn't that hurt? I mean, not that I meant you harm but..." Quorra stumbled over her words realizing how her question had sounded.

"No, ha- I'm ticklish, haha-" Sam attempted to speak between laughs

"What?"

"You know, it feels funny, makes you laugh? Like this!" Sam lunged for Quorra and began ticking her on both sides of her ribs. The room was soon filled with the bright sound of her laughter as she failed miserably to push Sam away. Finally Sam gave in and simply wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down with him as he relaxed back on the armrest to watch the movie. She curled up in his arms and rested her head on his chest.

"That was the strangest sensation! To be forced into laughing, what oddity!" Sam chuckled at her description. "Thank you Sam for showing me around the city today, I enjoyed it very much."

"You're welcome. I enjoyed your company as well," He turned his head to look up at her and leaned forward just enough to brush his lips across hers. When he pulled back he saw that she was still waiting eyes closed and lips slightly pursed like a little girl waiting for the boy next door to make a move, so he did. His hands moved up to run his fingers through her short hair and rest on her lower back. Quorra responded to him, shy at first but then becoming curious and bold, running one hand along his chest and caressing his face with the other.

Eventually they realized that some things such as air are vital to survival and broke apart. Quorra smiled broadly and curled up once more, feeling safe in Sam's arms while he simply stared at the ceiling with a big grin on his face, listening to the sounds of the movie.

**K! So, was that fluffy enough and long and satisfying? I just wish I were a little bit better at adventure writing :D I just noticed something... my stories usually take place over one day and end with sunset... huh. Tell me if you thought it felt rushed, under-explained, needed more talking...? **

**So... I am thinking of wrapping this up soon. 6 or 7 entries seems good to me... besides I am starting to morph away from my original ideas and I don't want to end on a horrible note. What do you all think? Any suggestions, ideas, things you would like to see? Please keep suggestions withing the K+ rating so I don't have to change it (plus, I don't really write explicit stuff... just not my style).**

**As always, a big thank you to my reviewers! Constructive criticism is always accepted, exclamations of appreciation are fun to read, and any negative comments without explanation or reason will be filed away out of sight ;)**

****Goldielocksff8, roguelane, -ChocoCookie-, Gamer AlchemistZ, enderbender, Itzpointysuperman, Taz4407, 59icewolf, MasterMind 16X, airoh, Esmereldaxcam, Silver-ShadowSpark****


	6. A Matter of Equality

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tron, Tron: Legacy or any characters etc related to it.**

**Okay so I created a new character! I needed a friend for Sam… (Any likeness to an actual person is purely unintended) Also be warned, I got a little bold with this one, but I feel that given the right circumstances it is still within character to act accordingly, teeheehee. **

A Matter of Equality

Quorra held on tight to Sam as they sped through the city on his Ducati, they were headed to the gym where they would meet up with Sam's friend Jason for a workout. She was excited to experiment with all of the different contraptions Sam had told her about that would help her to stay fit. Her new body needed exercise to stay in the peak condition that she had simply retained on The Grid. In front Sam smiled to himself at the feel of her excitement buzzing through him, it was good to know that she was adjusting so well to normal life. This would definitely be an interesting trip, Quorra was stronger than she looked as demonstrated the day he came home from work to find his apartment completely re-arranged including the refrigerator.

"… _Umm, Quorra? What happened to my living room?"_

"_Oh! I got bored with the living design so I decided to change things up a bit." She beamed at Sam, "I hope you don't mind, although I have the weirdest sensation in my arms…"_

A tall red head approached the pair as they parked the bike, "Hey Sam! Long time no see buddy, how ya been?" Jason pulled Sam into a quick manly hug. "And who might I have the pleasure of meeting today?" Jason asked Quorra as he held out his hand to her.

"I'm Quorra," she shook his hand and was reminded of when she had revealed herself to Sam after rescuing him from the light cycle arena. Sam had been so caught up in looking out the window at the outlands that she had been able to give him a good once over with her eyes without him noticing. _Jason seems nice but Sam is much better looking than him… _Once inside the guys scoped out the machines they wanted use while Quorra gazed on in wonder at the expanse of equipment and people.

They started with free weights, Sam demonstrated some basic exercises to Quorra so that she could follow along. "Make sure to hold your arms like this," Sam held his own out to demonstrate, "good, and keep your posture straight," he gently pressed with one hand on her shoulder while supporting her back with the other.

"Like this?" she did a few repetitions and smiled broadly when Sam nodded yes. As Sam had predicted Quorra was fairly strong for such a slender frame. She was able to lift almost as much weight as they did. Quorra glanced around the room at the other people working out, a few looked back at her and one guy even grinned at her revealing his missing teeth. She quickly averted her gaze back to Sam and Jason.

Eventually they moved on to the machines and bench press. Sam helped Quorra with her form when doing lunges with a barbell on her shoulders. She seemed at ease with the movement so he turned back to spot for Jason on the bench. Sam glanced around at the other people in the area to see only a few other women and one guy in particular who was making lude comments to some of them. _This is a gym idiot, not a bar…_

Jason and Sam had switched places and he was now lifting the bar when Quorra walked over. "Sam I will be back shortly, once I find the restroom." He simply grunted in response.

"Dude, where did you pick her up? That is one hot chick!" Jason asked once Quorra was out of earshot.

Sam smirked and answered once he had placed the bar back on the rack, "I didn't, she picked me up." Jason made a surprised noise as Sam thought back to when she had interrupted Clu's game with the light runner, all suited up and her mask on. How torn he had been between finishing the battle or taking the path of the unknown out. Boy was he glad he made the choice he did.

"You are one lucky guy Sam." Jason slapped him on the back, "But hey, if she ever gets bored with you send her my way." he joked as he readjusted himself under the bar and prepared to lift it off the rack.

"Sure thing." Sam smirked as he stood next to Jason, ready to catch the bar if it became too heavy for him to lift back up. He had been joking with Jason about Quorra but there was a little nagging feeling that maybe one day that would actually happen. _I have only known her for a short time now and nothing is ever for certain…_ Sam's thoughts were interrupted by Jason grunting as he lifted the bar and he realized he should pay more attention to his friend's safety than his thoughts right at that moment. He was still spotting for Jason when they heard the man behind them start up again.

"Hey, why don't you come over here and share some of that sugar?" _What a lame pickup line, especially in a gym. What girl is actually going to respond to that?_ _He must be drunk..._ thought Sam.

"I'm sorry I have no sugar with me, where do you think you see it that I could share such a food?" that voice could only belong to one person. _Oh no…_ Jason was beginning to struggle with the bar so Sam could not turn around to watch the rest of the exchange.

"Why not give me a little kiss right here then?" the man pointed to the corner of his mouth. Quorra made a confused and disgusted face at the man and turned to walk away. _How rude!_ "Honey don't make that face, surely there is no other guy here you could want over me." he flexed his muscles in an attempt to show off. _I think there is definitely one… _Quorra immediately walked over to where Sam was standing grabbed his shoulder with one hand, pulled his head down to hers with the other and kissed him full on the lips.

"I think I found one." she shot back with a smirk.

Sam was standing there dumbfounded glancing from Quorra to the other man and back again while Jason busted out laughing behind them. A few other people who had been watching began to laugh as well. The man was obviously disgruntled by her response but was smart enough to just leave after gathering his things. Sam looked down at Quorra as she stood in front of him and grinned while scratching the back of his head. She was laughing with everyone else, that same awkward yet beautiful sound when she wasn't quite sure if the situation was appropriate. _At lease I don't have to worry about her getting bored anytime soon._

"Hey man, if you two need to get back to a room don't let me stop you!" Jason said jokingly. Sam moved to hit him upside the head but Jason ducked.

"Sam, why would we need a new room? And why did you try and hit your friend? Did I miss something here?" Sam began to fidget at the thought of explaining the subtleties of humor and romantic notions.

"I'll uh, explain it to you later Quorra." Sam replied, hoping Jason didn't pry too much about why she would ask those questions.

* * *

Back at his apartment Sam and Quorra were washing dishes when he asked her, "Why did you kiss me at the gym today, rather than just ignore that jerk?" He glanced at her as he took a wet dish from her hands and dried it.

She giggled, "Simple, he asked me if there was anyone else in the room that I thought was better than him, so I showed him." She smiled up at Sam as she handed him another wet dish. Once she had turned back to the sink he dropped the dish on the counter and with both hands turned her face towards him and covered her lips with his. He heard the dish she had been washing plop back into the water and sink to the bottom. _ Mission accomplished. _ He ended the kiss and smirked at her.

"Now we're even." Quorra looked at him quizzically. _Guess I will have to explain that one to her too, heh._

**Cute? Funny?**

**I will consider writing more drabbles as they come to me, provided I can keep in line with the character personalities, since several of you expressed sadness at my quitting. I will probably write at least one more for sure. I would love to treat you with a chaptered story but there are no promises with that. Part of the reason I kept this as a set of short stories is because I have a history of leaving my longer stories unfinished and I didn't want to do that here.**

**Thanks again to my lovely reviewers! You guys make it all worth the while, I can't say enough how much reviews mean to me, and those of you who write probably understand that reviews give authors power!  
serenie, Goldielocksff8, Gamer AlchemistZ (been there since the beginning!), Silver-ShadowSpark, Dabbling Dabbler, roguelane, musicals4life, Assassins Stole My Pants, Esmereldaxcam.**


	7. Hope

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tron or Tron:Legacy or any characters etc...**

**This time I sat around and tried to think of new experiences to write about and came up with a good one, but I just wasn't motivated to write it as much as I was this. I wanted a tie in to the movie like I did with the first two stories. So I decided what better way to do that then to take a stab at what might have been going on in Quorra's head during the battle at the End of Line Club. I added a little hint of attraction just for fun. ;D Let me know what you think :) P.S. My memory of the scene isn't really that good... someone posted it on youtube and I watched it... multiple times... (tisk tisk, lol) My memory of the scene after... not so great :)**

Hope

I emerged from the elevator and was greeted with chaos and music that was blasting so loud that I could feel the vibrations. Black guards were ripping though the club and destroying program after program. One came flying down from the upper level, rolled and ended at the base of the stairs in a crouch. I realized it was Sam when he looked up at the voice, _his_ _voice_, calling down from the level above.

"The game has changed, son of Flynn!" Zuse called down to Sam. _ How could he! Everything he stood for back then...gone. I don't understand!_ The pain it caused was indescribable, to be betrayed by someone I once trusted with my life. However I didn't have time to dwell on it as I saw that Sam was taking no action towards the two guards that were approaching him. _Do something Sam, anything! Don't just sit there!_ I tried to will him to move as I ran but by the time I reach the stairs he was still sitting there so I leapt over him to take on the two guards myself. Looking up I saw Zuse laughing at me as I lost strength against the guards and had no choice but to let Sam take up the slack. They immediately began to corner him. _How did he manage to survive the disc battles? Although he was only against one opponent then... _I struck at one with my sword to distract him and got a clear shot but he activated a shield, preventing me from causing damage.

"I met your friend, he's fantastic!" Sam told me as I placed myself between him and the guards once more. _Why Zuse! After all that you did to help us, this is the path you choose? Am I truly alone except for Flynn? Sam is here now but he is trying to get home I shouldn't even let myself get attached. Just help him get to the portal and I can live without fear of Clu. _I watched as Sam warmed up to his own fighting style and made contact several times but with no more luck than I had inflicting damage. We continued on, helping each other out and keeping pace with the guards but never gaining on them.

I remembered all the times I had seen Zuse fight alongside me and other Isos just like Sam was then. He had been so determined to win against Clu at any cost. _Why are you working for Clu now? How could you!_ I thought about how he and Flynn had teamed up to try and rescue a few more of us before going into hiding. That thought led on to memories of all the times I was excited to see the light in the sky signifying that Flynn was on The Grid, when things were peaceful and productive. _Well, productive compared to what I have done for the last several cycles._ I glanced over to see how Sam was doing. _Maybe he would come and visit like Flynn used to...Ooof!_ _Stay. Focused. Quorra!_ I mentally berated myself for getting so distracted by my thoughts that I failed to block a kick to my face. Unfortunately my luck had run out and the guard hit me again with the pommel of his sword. As a hand closed around my arm I looked over to Sam to find him on the floor in pain. _Get up Sam please! Where is Flynn? We need help... _ I could see Sam trying to get up but I knew he wouldn't make it in time. _So this is it, Sam is in trouble because of me and now he stands barely any chance of getting to the portal. I failed, I am so sorry Flynn, I failed. _The pain shooting through my system was horrifying as the sword cut through my arm but it only lasted a few seconds and then everything went black.

* * *

Consciousness was such a beautiful thing, I shot up expecting to have evaded my fate somehow and was ready to take on another guard.

"Hey hey, we're safe now it's okay." Sam grasped my shoulders to steady me as he handed me a small capsule of elixir. _I didn't fail, Sam is alive, we still have a chance._ Sweet relief filled my system as I realized that not only were we alive but that Sam had managed to save me from being completely destroyed which meant I could trust him, with my life. Maybe there was still hope after all.

**Yay! :) Turned out different than I was expecting but hey! I like it. Hope you did to. Ah, now that I feel refreshed by a different angle I might take on one more fluff piece ;) It was amusing to write in this tense though, past rather than present. I had a lot of fixing to go back and do because I kept slipping haha. So I apologize for any random past/present changes that I didn't catch. whoopsies.**

**And last but definitely never least is my shout out to all my reviewers!  
Assassins Stole My Pants, Taz4407, mtgknight, Goldielocksff8, Silver-ShadowSpark, Kenzie, Gamer AlchemistZ, Helena K. Ravenclaw, BrokenBones27, and enderbender.  
You guys ROCK!  
**


	8. Splash

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tron, or Tron:Legacy or any characters etc related to it. I do however own my own little character created out of necessity named Jason :)**

**So, I take it that my introspective needs a little work. Ah well that is what life is for I suppose, learning! :D I may yet do another so I will take all that I can into consideration when I take another crack at it. (And no that was not an empty warning about me not writing I am just... procrastinating actually stopping) This chapter is L.O.N.G. (for me) not to mention I was a good way through it when I decided I wanted to change the setting... And... I kinda sorta played with the pov a little bit. I hope it doesn't read out to be too jumpy or poor sounding. I just felt like I needed a little switching here and there but I tried to keep it discrete. Tell me if this is bad or does not work and I will make sure to never do it again, lol.**

Splash (And this has no reference to the 80's movie... just needed a relevant title)

Sam laughed to himself as he turned off the two lane road onto the dirt two tack. There were just some things he had never thought of when he promised to keep Quorra safe. Such as teaching her about 'the birds and the bees' and all things feminine _Lucky she read all those books... made my job a hundred times easier at least._ It also never occurred to him until the end of her first day that clothes would be another challenge. Oh that was a fun, one he was just thankful that some way, somehow, she had ended up on the other side already dressed. All he had to do was stumble through explaining each piece of clothing to her rather than showing her how to put them on. With that in mind he had thought that finding her a bathing suit would have been a simple matter. Wrong.

* * *

"_Which kind should I pick Sam? I don't know if I should go with one like this," she held up a one-piece suite in one hand and a bikini in the other, "or one like this. Is there anything that makes one better than the other?" She looked back to Sam and found him looking slightly to the side and beginning to blush. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong-"_

"_No, no you didn't say anything _wrong_, I have just never had to answer a question like that." _Or deal with the mental images associated with it, ha!_ Sam laughed and cut her off. "I think you should pick whichever one you like best but if you are feeling insecure about it go with the one-piece. You can try them on over there," Sam pointed over to the dressing rooms, "just make sure-"_ do I really need to tell her that?_ "just make sure you read the signs in the room okay?"_ Surely it will be obvious about the whole leaving undergarments on yadda yadda..._ Sam shivered and decided to end that thought before it went to far._

"_Okay." she nodded to him with a serious face and turned to go try on the two bathing suits. She turned around right as she got to the door, "Do you want me to show you what they look like on me?" she asked with that innocent smile._

"_No just pick one okay? All that matters is how you feel about it." he did his best to smile back and managed to keep from slamming his palm on his forehead until after she had disappeared from sight. _If only she knew what she does to me..._ In an effort to distract himself Sam gazed around at the other people in the store, a few other women were giving him funny looks and he realized how odd he must appear. A guy standing amidst racks of bikinis explaining the function of them to his girlfriend. The first part wasn't too weird, he had seen guys trailing after their girlfriends through here before. The second part made him feel a little awkward and studied. _Dad, if you're watching I hope you are enjoying this. You did a good job with the preliminary stuff though, this could have been much harder. _A few minutes later Quorra emerged from the dressing room with a big smile on her face._

"_I picked one! Quorra sang as she skipped over to him._

_Sam laughed, "Oh you did? Good, well did you see anything else you liked? Might as well get it while we are here." Quorra looked around at the racks of clothes and swim wear. He watched as she gazed at the posters on the wall before looking at a rack of sarongs. She was able to pick one out almost instantly._

"_Look Sam! The tag even has directions about how to wear it!" She held out the tag for him to look at._

"_That's great because I wouldn't have the first idea how to tell you." He smiled. _Now that would have been a disaster waiting to happen. She would be better off just wearing it like a scarf than any way I could tell her to wrap it on.

"_Well I think this is it then." She handed him the two items. The bathing suit she had picked out was a bikini but it wasn't stringy, more solid like sports wear and had a leafy pattern in dark green over a lime green background. The sarong she had picked out simply screamed Quorra; It was a mixture of red, orange, yellow and purple, all colors associated with the sun. When he looked closer he realized that there was actually a sun with clouds patterned on the fabric. _Figures, leaves and suns. Definitely Quorra._ He smiled to himself. After paying for the items he handed the bag back to Quorra and she skipped all the way from the door to his bike in her excitement._

_

* * *

_

Sam had decided to take a day off work and take Quorra up to Alan's lake house and teach her to swim. He figured that one, she needed to learn how to swim and two, he would rather not be utterly surrounded by little kids in a cloudy pool. They parked the bike and walked around just to look at the area. The trees surrounding the lake were tall but the sun still managed to shine on the water. There was a little cabin just off the lake with a deck that went out over the water and even a sand volleyball pit. "Its amazing!" Quorra was wide eyed with a bright smile as she took in the scenery.

"Yea, its easy to forget that when you have lived here your whole life." He sighed, appreciating the fact that Quorra seemed to teach him something new all the time. "Here are your things," he handed her a bag, "and here is the key to the house so you can go change." Sam had insisted that Quorra wear her jeans and leather jacket for the bike ride, it was bad enough that she didn't have a helmet. _I really need to get her a good helmet seeing as she will be sticking around I guess._ Sam smiled to himself at the idea of Quorra being around for a while. He would probably need to do something about his apartment as well. It made a great bachelor pad but with two people and one being female it just wasn't enough. He tugged his jeans and shirt off as he waited for Quorra, why she hadn't decided to just wear her suit underneath her other clothes he didn't know. He was busy stuffing the denim into a bag when she walked up behind him. His jaw fell open slightly when he turned around and took in the sight of Quorra dressed in her brand new bikini and sarong. _Wow... and I thought her outfit from The Grid made her look good... _ She had the sarong wrapped around like a halter which hid some of her curves but put her slender legs on display. After a once over which Sam tried to keep discrete (he ultimately failed as Quorra would one day tell him) his eyes snapped back to her feet where something just didn't look quite right.

"Sam, these shoes feel funny, did I put them on right?" While Sam was busy inspecting her feet she gave him a good once over herself. It had always been obvious that he was fit under his clothes and thick leather jacket, she had even seen him shirtless when he randomly decided to freshen up before coming or going. This however was something completely different, with the sun reflecting off each muscle as it rippled under his skin he looked amazing. As she stared at him she began to feel the strangest sensation in her knees. However her attention was quickly brought back to reality when she felt Sam trying to fix her sandals.

"Uh, no," he chuckled, "here see this toe goes on that side, yea just like that." she giggled as he helped her readjust the sandals. "Does that feel better?"

"Haha, yes! And that tickled." she laughed. _Such a beautiful sound..._ He laughed with her and packed her clothes away for later. The stillness of the area as incredible as they walked down toward the dock with their gear in hand. They took a shortcut through the volleyball pit and Quorra quickly took her sandals off to allow her feet to feel the sand directly. She laughed and scrunched her face up in joy immediately upon digging her feed into the silky soil. "It's so soft! And to think that it is composed of million's of tiny rocks! Sam why are the sidewalks not made of this? I could walk on it all day long!" He laughed for several seconds before responding.

"Actually Quorra the sidewalks are made of a similar compound but if they were made of sand there would be a lot of mud to walk through when it rains. Concrete is used mainly to eliminate the problems associated with more natural paving methods." She nodded her response, content to just enjoy the sand for the time being. Sam continued walking and plopped the towels down at the end of the dock.

"So just to clarify Quorra, you have never actually gone swimming right?" Sam asked as he started rubbing on sunscreen.

"You mean when people move through water? No I have not, though I read about it often. Is it difficult? Although regardless of difficulty I want to learn!" She smiled broadly at him.

"That's what I thought! But before we sit out here in the sun and bake put some of this lotion on. Over all of your skin that is showing."

"Sam, I thought we were here to swim, not cook dinner? And is it bad that my skin is showing? Should I have chosen a different outfit?"

"Ha-ha, sorry that was just a phrase. The lotion protects your skin from the sun and because the sun is hot and emits low levels of radiation if you were to lay out all day in it you would burn, thus the term 'bake" Sam explained as she took the lotion and began rubbing it on her arms and legs. "Don't forget your stomach, you probably won't want to wear your sarong in the water." Sam got up and stood right on the edge of the wood before diving off into the lake. For half a second Quorra panicked and then relaxed when she saw his head break the surface again but farther out. "Whoo! That felt good." the sound of his shout echoed off the trees as he began to propel himself back towards the dock. He almost sunk under when he got back and saw Quorra standing there watching. Her sarong was folded and set aside so she could put sunscreen on her stomach and she stood holding one arm with her hand, a nervous pose that she probably picked up from watching other people. Even with the awkward posture she looked beautiful with just the right combination of slender and shape. She smiled down at him, partially aware of what she was doing to him.

"So where do I start Sam?" she asked as he climbed to ladder back up to the dock.

"Well, lets start in some shallower water, where you can touch the bottom if you need to." he led her halfway back up the dock and then jumped in to test the depth, it came midway up his torso "Here looks good, go ahead and hop in." Quorra sat on the dock first and dangled her feet in the water only to yank them back out.

"Its cold!" she looked at him as if he had lied to her.

"I know it is, you will get used to it though. That's why we came on such a warm day." Sam laughed as he looked up at her. She had her feet in the water again but appeared as if deciding what to do next. "Just push yourself off and jump in." Sam held his hand out for Quorra to take. She plastered a determined look on her face and used her other hand to push off the dock. She made a short squeaking sound as the cold water surrounded her and the grip on his hand tightened. Quorra flailed around for a moment until her feet found the bottom and she remembered how to stand, only then did her face relax from the scrunched up expression she had worn after hitting the cold water. _Her nose is so cute when she does that..._ Sam smiled back at her. "Okay so swimming 101; move your arms like this," he released her hand after a little coaxing and demonstrated how to fan her hands and arms back and forth to hold herself above water. "and you can also keep afloat by kicking your legs like you are jogging in place- woah!" Quorra had decided to try treading water with her feet and fell over with a small splash. Sam grabbed her arms and righted her but not in time to keep her from taking on at least some water. He griped her shoulders gently while she coughed the water out of her lungs. "And last but not least, you must learn to hold your breath. That might be the hardest part actually. How do you feel now?" Quorra had stopped coughing and was standing there taking deep breaths. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes, something that she had picked up from him early on.

"It sounds simple enough..."

"Okay, well you want to start by taking a deep breath and holding it in okay. Now when you go under the water you will have to keep your nose closed, and you can force some of that air into your nose to help keep the water out, although probably the easiest way to learn this would be to first learn how to blow bubbles." She smiled at the idea of bubbles and suddenly it changed to a mischievous smile.

"Like this?" she grabbed his hands for security and plunged back under the water. The space she had occupied a moment earlier was soon replaced with bubbles rippling up to the surface. After a few seconds her head popped back up and her hair was plastered to her face as she opened her mouth to take a breath. Releasing his hands she began to wipe the water from her eyes.

"Perfect." Sam took a few steps deeper into the lake. "Okay, let's try treading water shall we? Just remember to keep the water out of your nose."

Quorra's swimming lesson lasted almost an hour, eventually she was able to tread water and propel herself forward although she preferred doggy paddling to strokes. She watched as Sam demonstrated things named after animals such as butterfly and frog and explained how they were each different. _He makes it look so smooth and easy._ She smiled to herself as he took off across the lake again, arms and shoulders cutting through the dark water. _Perfect, handsome, rugged..._ descriptions that she had only imagined through reading suddenly manifested themselves in her mind.

By the time Sam swam to the other side of the lake and back Quorra was sitting on the dock enjoying the sunshine with her feet twirling around in the water. She turned her face down from the sun to smile at him. "Are you ready for lunch?" He nodded.

"But first-" Sam swung his arm up and splashed Quorra making her squeal.

"Sam!" she realized it was a joke and countered with a few kicks, "I was almost dry, it was nice and warm!"

"Well I guess you should just get back in the water for a while." Sam smiled mischievously at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her down into the sparkling water. Once her balance was lost Quorra reached out for something to help keep her head above water and found Sam's shoulder. She felt his arm wrapping around her back and his other hand gently supporting her by the arm and Quorra realized, not for the first time that she felt utterly and completely secure around Sam. The world could be ending and Clu somehow chasing after them but as long as Sam was with her things would be okay.

Once Quorra was confident that she was not sinking she laughed and gave Sam a playful shove, "What was that for?" He laughed right back and smirked.

"Well if you wanna know, you have to catch me first." Sam started backpedaling away from Quorra, forcing her to use her newly acquired skills to chase after him. She eventually became good enough at the doggy paddle that Sam had to flip over and do a couple front strokes to keep in front of her. Not one to give up easily Quorra tried a few front strokes of her own and found it to be a much more efficient method. Sam laughed and pushed ahead of her again but made sure to stay close enough to the shore that Quorra could easily swim to a place where she could touch bottom if she were to tire out. At one point Sam had paused to look at something when he heard a splash behind him. When he turned around Quorra was out of site and for a moment Sam panicked but then something else captured his attention and he was glad his wits were sharp that day. Quorra had grabbed his ankle and was shaking it, something that he normally would have kicked and flailed at. _Not bad, she is a fast learner._ He reached underwater to pull her up and congratulate her for catching him but something was wrong. He pulled upwards on her wrists but was met with a resistance that could only mean on thing. _Jason will never criticize me for swimming with a pocket knife after this..._ Sam tried to act quickly knowing that Quorra was probably out of air by that point, he dove down to her feet after grabbing the knife from his pocket. There was less light but he could just make out the remnants of some person's fishing line or net that was snagged on a rock. Quorra had accidentally hung her foot up in it while trying to surprise him. The solution was simple enough just a swipe or two of the knife and she was free but she was beginning to sink so without a second though Sam wrapped one arm around her waist and pushed off the bottom to help propel them the short distance up to the surface. The second Sam felt air on his face he heard a ragged gasp from the woman in his grasp, leaning back slightly he used his chest to help keep her head above water while he used his free arm to swim backwards towards the shore. When he reached a depth that he knew she could stand he loosened his grip and turned her around to face him. "Quorra, I am-"

"It's alright Sam, I'm alright," Quorra took a quick breath and rubbed her face with the heel of her hand. "I knew that you would help me once you realized what happened so I covered my nose and mouth with my hands to keep from taking in water. I figured my chances were better if I could keep all the air in my lungs." she smiled up at Sam who looked back at her with the most worried expression she had ever seen. Without warning he pulled her into a tight hug and tucked her head beneath his chin. The skin to skin contact startled Quorra but Sam paid it no mind as he simply held her there for a moment before releasing his breath in a big sigh.

"No, I know people who have died that way." He released Quorra so that he could run a hand over his face, _That was worse than when she turned herself in to Rinzler just to create a distraction for us... _ "I'm sorry for putting you at risk like that, it was a dumb idea," Quorra placed her hand on the side of his face forcing him to pause and look at her.

"Sam I told you I was fine and it was not a dumb idea. I feel more confident now and yes it was scary but we're past it, the sun is shining and I am very hungry." She smiled again, "Now can we please go have lunch?" Sam looked at her eyes with a critical expression, they shined brightly back at him framed by her short black hair that was glued to her face from the water. He needed to make sure she was truly okay before he could relax and smile.

"Sure, lets go have some lunch" Sam replied after placing a quick kiss on the top of her head.

When they reached the dock there were a few kids out playing volleyball, Sam waved at them. "Do you know those people?" Quorra asked.

"Not really, but Alan said that occasionally the neighbors come over to play volleyball. Rule number one about using someone else's land, always be friendly to the neighbors." Sam laughed at himself as he rubbed his towel around on his head to dry off. They ate lunch in the sun at the end of the dock, a few ducks even swam by asking for crumbs which Quorra supplied generously. She laughed as they quacked at each other and fought over the bread floating in front of them.

After lunch Sam situated himself against the post on the corner of the dock to relax while Quorra pulled out a book to read. She was laying on her towel with her head resting in Sam's lap while holding her book up to the sky. "I see now why it is called sun-bathing," she laughed, "it feels like you are completely surrounded by the warmth of the sun." pausing she looked up at Sam, "Can we do this more often?"

He chuckled "Sure, anything that makes you happy." He started to blush when he realized that he said the second half out loud, _Wait, why am I be embarrassed? I want her to know that I care about her, it doesn't have to mean that I love her, that's a big deal, it's just -_ Sam's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Quorra sit up and heard her book hit the wood, he looked over to see her smiling at him. Her face said it all, gratitude, affection, joy, and contentment.

Quorra was looking directly into Sam's eyes trying to tell him without words everything he meant to her when he suddenly leaned over and covered her lips with his. _Why do I feel all warm and furry suddenly? Wait, maybe that was supposed to be fuzzy? Oh his lips are so soft..._ to their mutual dismay it wasn't long before their kiss was interrupted by whistling and shouts coming from the neighbor kids who had paused their game to watch the couple out on the dock. "Sam, why are they making all that noise?" Quorra pulled back from Sam with a confused look as she glanced between him and the kids.

"They are just trying to make us feel uncomfortable or cheer us on one of the two." Sam laughed and rubbed the back of his head hoping that they would resume their volleyball game soon.

"Oh..." Quorra trailed off and smiled slightly before snuggling up against Sam, enjoying the heat from both the sun and his body. Sam was starting to feel suffocated with the sun beating down on him and Quorra blocking any breeze from one side but it all came down to making her happy. That was all that mattered, and as long as she was happy he knew he would be happy too.

**Can you say sappy ending? I really struggled with this one, I feel like it has a lot of hangups and reads a little awkward. It is the first one I have not been able to finish in one sitting so the mood might be a little inconsistent. Thanks for reading this far, I really hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for any typos and stuff like that, I read over it several times but I probably missed a few still.**

**On a side note there was one thing I wish I could have included in this or any other chapter... I was reading an interview about the movie and possibilities of another one and Olivia Wilde mentioned how she would love to work with Quorra in the real world... ""I want to see her whispering to laptops and hugging toasters..." made me laugh pretty good. Buut, as I have never really depicted that aspect of her it just wouldn't have fit for me to randomly have Quorra hugging a toaster, besides, that might be dangerous, LOL.**

**So, with this chapter I originally started with them at the beach and had Quorra picking up seashells and all that jazz... but it just didn't fit with my original idea :/ But on the bright side... it was SUPER long! :D And I came home from work last night without doing extra fun stuff to work on it and a guy from work pranked my fb and now everyone thinks I went on a hot date so! You people should feel special ;) (Actually I was supposed to go see the movie with a coworker at the IMAX last night but she is dead broke so I am going by myself on Saturday... )**

**TGIF! Thanks reviewers... You all must be in school, my usual crowd was kinda hit or miss this week, I was kind of lonely. But I managed to crank this out for you. ;)  
Gamer AlchemistZ, Esmereldaxcam, Hearns, Silver-ShadowSpark, Helena K. Ravenclaw, BossKool, Taz4407 and  
**


	9. Is There Life In There?

**Okay... Got a rather long disclaimer today but I want to make sure everyone gets credit where credit is due! I do not own anything related to TRON, TRON:Legacy, etc... The idea for this short belongs to Olivia Wilde, and the setting is partially thanks to Silver-ShadowSpark. **

**For this one rewind way back, Quorra hasn't really even gotten her feet wet in the user world yet.**

Is There Life In There?

Sam and I walked through a large white building that he called a 'Sears' on a mission to find a 'toaster.' Apparently Sam had meant to buy one before he ended up on the Grid and decided we should stop on the way home. It was hard to walk through such an amazing place without stopping to look at everything but I restrained my curiosity when Sam promised we could come back another day.

"Ah, Quorra what do you think of this one? It's a toaster oven instead of just a plain toaster but that makes it more versatile." Sam directed my attention to a silver contraption with a clear door and several shiny buttons below a green display.

"It looks nice?" I offer politely. I really had no idea what a good toaster should look like, "It says that it is programmable, does that mean that there are programs living inside of it like there are on the Grid?" I studied the appliance carefully almost afraid to touch it.

"Possibly... honestly I don't know." Sam smiled back at me. "Would you prefer one without programs?" I looked over to see him standing there watching me with his hands in his coat pockets.

"N-no, I think one with programs is fine, better even." I looked back at the toaster oven with the green display on it, trying to imagine what kind of world might exist within. Was it dark like mine was or did it reflect the outer casing of the appliance, bright and silvery?

"Alright then, this one it is." Sam reached below the toaster oven I was looking at to grab a box that had an image of the same appliance on the side.

"Are you sure Sam? I want you to be happy with this too!" I followed after him, hoping he was not making a rash decision.

"Oh I am. I just needed a toaster but I can tell you liked this one so this one it is." He smiled back at me. Sam carried the box to a desk where there was a woman waiting for him. I watched as the woman pointed a red light at the box and Sam pulled a plastic card from his pocket and gave it to her. The woman slid Sam's card through another contraption before handing it back to him. We walked out to the bike and Sam paused for a moment. "Uhh... how are we going to do this with two people _and_ a toaster..." I made several suggestions in an effort to be helpful and we settled on strapping the box to the bike right behind me. I still thought my first idea was best to ensure that the toaster oven arrived safely home with us but Sam had other ideas.

"_Why not just strap it to me?" I asked._

"_Well, if anything were to go wrong and we crashed, you fell or anything else, the box would cause some serious damage to you so... no."_

The thought of any programs being damaged or derezzed because their home fell off the back of a bike made me nervous so I checked it every few minutes as we rode back to Sam's apartment.

Later, after I had been introduced to Marvin and given a tour of the small living space I watched Sam unpack the toaster from its box. Right as he was about to set it on the counter the sharp sound of music filled the air, originating from a device on the table. "Hello? Oh hey Alan, what's up?" Sam went and spoke to it.

While he was busy I decided to give the toaster oven a closer inspection. I opened the small clear door and gently pulled the dark racks in and out. I ran my fingers over the buttons and casing of the appliance. My mind wandered back to what the programs might be like. _Would they even look like me or perhaps take a completely different form_. Marvin wandered up to investigate the new appliance as well. _What if they were all like Marvin, that would be a strange sight._ Images of programs in the form of animals flooded my head. _Well, regardless of what they are like I will make sure they are well cared for in return for their services._ I pulled the toaster into my lap and wrapped my arms around it in a hug. After a moment I heard a snicker behind me.

"You wont be able to do that while its working you know." I laughed and nodded back.

"That's okay, I won't need to." I smiled and set the toaster in its place on the counter, content to simply observe it there.

**Hehe. The toaster oven I was referencing is Sears Item# 0088000900, the Kenmore Programmable Digital Toaster Oven with 9 inch Pizza Stone. :) Looks pretty nice.  
**

**And for those of you who asked, I had a blast at the movie on Saturday, had the IMAX almost to myself. On a side note I spent all day Sunday at a mounted shooting competition, so much fun!**

**So! Let me know what you think, you know the usual constructive suggestions, opinions... And thank you to all my reviewers... you literally helped yourselves out here because I just couldn't bring myself to leave you hanging... yet.** ;)  
Silver-ShadowSpark, -ChocoCookie-, Esmereldaxcam, BookButterflyx, Gamer AlchemistZ, enderbender, Dabbling Dabbler, Reckles Kelly, Helena K. Ravenclaw, TRONfanatic, and whoever left an anonymous review... you silly person :)


	10. The Untitled Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TRON, TRON:Legacy or anything else related, etc.**

**Wow! I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed after my last update. I have never gotten that much feedback for a single chapter before and it was simply AMAZING! You can find yourselves in the usual list at the end of this chapter :)**

**Sorry this took so long. Life is shifting and I need time to do other things. Not to mention with me finally phasing over to tech instead of customer service my world is going to be much busier and I will probably be spending a few extra hours a week at work (November through February are so slow for merchandise companies). So… just a forewarning, updates will not be regular from here on out, but they may still happen from time to time :D**

**So for this one I decided to kill two birds with one stone, figuratively haha. I was given some hints from Jim and Hearns (don't worry if you gave me an idea, I might still use it, I just have to write what inspires me at the moment first). And the story kinda morphed into a direction where I could use both ideas. **

The Untitled Chapter

It was shortly after two in the morning, I was out on the deck lounging in my canvas chair with a beer watching the world float by while Quorra was at the table half reading another Jules Verne book and half writing in the journal I had bought for her to record all her new experiences in. _ We really need to quit this staying up late thing, I am getting to old for this.._. The smell of bagel bites cooking in the toaster oven filled my nose, Quorra was obsessed with the little things. The house had been quiet for a while and I was just beginning to doze off when I heard the sound of glass shattering and Quorra's startled yell. I tried to ask the preliminary questions, 'whats wrong? are you okay? what happened?' but they all meshed into one grunt as I tipped over my chair and face planted on the wood deck in my rush to stand up.

"Sam?" Quorra called me, uncertainty in her voice.

"Coming!" I heaved myself up off the ground and finally got a glimpse of the living area. I found Quorra sitting frozen in a hunched position over the table but something didn't look quite right, she had spots covering her arm and face and to make matters worse smoke was filling the room from the toaster oven. For a moment I couldn't decide which was more important, putting out the fire or making sure Quorra was alright. _Wait... step back a moment._ I looked at the toaster oven spewing smoke._ Why is the door open?_ I looked back and forth between the toaster and Quorra and finally settled on a course of action. "Are you alright Quorra?" I asked as I hurried to the counter and unplugged the toaster oven, my shoes making a crunch sound with every step. _What a mess!_ _Oh man..._ I turned around to really look at Quorra. She looked back at me with an expression that was a cross between curiosity and fright. I realized the spots on her were actually small shards of glass in her arm and face.

"Sam, what happened? Am I, bleeding?" She inspected her arm and reached up to touch her face where the glass was embedded. I reached out to stop her, crunching more glass on the floor. _I wonder when she will register the pain..._

"Wait, don't touch it. Let me help you, don't move okay?" The floor was littered with glass and Quorra was barefoot, not a good combination. I came back a moment later with tweezers, bandages and a broom. "Okay, let's get the glass off the table first shall we?" I used Quorra's journal to sweep the shards into a dustpan before sitting down next to her. "Now this will hurt a little alright? Just hold still." Quorra nodded and followed my hands with her eyes as I held her arm with one and began to work on the glass with the tweezers in my other hand. Quorra winced a few times and I felt bad, almost like it was my fault she was in the situation to begin with. "So... what happened here?" I asked, trying to distract Quorra from the feeling of me digging glass out of her arm.

"I'm not sure one moment I am sitting here reading and the next this, 'glass', is just spraying at me." I looked behind me at the toaster oven and realized what my half asleep brain had passed over the first time. There was no glass door on the toaster oven, the burnt bagel bites stared back at me with no barrier separating us. _No way, really? What kind of quality toaster is this?_

"It looks like somehow the door exploded, good thing you weren't sitting closer to it." I finished bandaging Quorra's arm and looked up at the glass in her cheek. "Hold on while I grab these last two okay?"

"Sam?" I nodded in acknowledgment that she could ask a question. "The pain, it's caused by 'nerves' right? And the bleeding is the first part of cellular protection and regeneration? Ouch!"

"Umm, sort of. Sorry, this is the last one. Here, hold this to your face for a moment." I pressed a gauze pad to her cheek while I evaluated what I should use because wrapping her face like I did her arm would not be practical. The mental image of Quorra's face wrapped up like a mummy was almost too funny to keep to myself. Once I was confident that she was properly taken care of I sat back and looked at the floor. "Now to clean up the floor..." I sighed. Quorra shifted in her chair, "Hold on, don't walk on the floor unless you want glass in your feet too. Let me clean this up real quick." Halfway through cleaning I looked over to find Quorra sitting cross legged on the table with her journal in hand. When I had finished sweeping she climbed down from the table.

"Sam, I think you missed some over here." She stood frozen in place stooped over and looking around the floor. I sighed and then smiled when a mischievous idea hit me. Walking back over to her I reached down behind her knees and scooped her up. "Sam! Stop, put me down!" She laughed, "What are you doing?" She swung her legs around and playfully swatted my back. _She is a lot heavier when she is conscious... _The thought brought back memories of my dad but rather than letting them sour the moment I relished them for just a moment, reminding myself how lucky I was to be able to see him again, and responded to Quorra's rhetorical question.

"Carrying you to safety of course." I laughed as she continued squirming in my arms before I gently dumped her on the couch. "Now stay put until I bring you some shoes." I tickled her for a moment, drinking up the sound of her laughter before returning to the kitchen to continue cleaning up. Once I finished, _again_, I plopped down on the couch next to Quorra after checking the clock and tossing the Jules Verne book her way. _Three thirty already? Oi!_ "We really should get some sleep Quorra, this is ridiculous! The sun will be rising in an hour or so."

"Wouldn't we then just as well stay awake?" I scoffed at her question.

"No, because the human body needs sleep to function. It is how we recharge for the day."

"I see, but why do I not feel like my energy is depleted?" I laughed again.

"I have no idea Quorra, maybe it has something to do with your excitement of exploring this world." I smiled back at her, sleep shaping my face into something that must have been amusing to look at. "By the way-" my sentence was cut short when there was a popping sound followed by sparks over the bridge that ran next to my apartment and an explosion that I could only guess was at the nearby power transfer station. Quorra twitched and latched onto my arm as the lights in the apartment flickered and died, along with most of the lights in the city. I sat on the couch dumbfounded for a moment before a short laugh escaped my lips. "Now, if that had happened just an hour or two earlier I could be sleeping and you wouldn't have used the toaster and been sprayed with glass. Oh the irony!" Quorra looked at me as if I had lost it. _Maybe I have, considering how sleep deprived I am, ha!_

"Would it not have just exploded next time both of us were sitting there eating?" She asked, the fact that she was handling the power outage so well amazed me. Maybe she hadn't fully realized what was happening.

"Yea, but... well I would still have been sleeping by now." I replied dejectedly. Quorra stood up from the couch and went to flip the light switch.

"Sam, why are the lights off and refusing to illuminate for me?" she continued flipping the switch as if maybe she could wake the lights by breaking and reconnecting the nonexistent electrical current multiple times.

"Because we are having a black out right now, there is no power." I paused, waiting for it to click in her brain, "They won't work no matter how many times you flip that switch." She continued the up/down motion, "C'mon stop before you wear it out." She hesitantly took her hand away from the switch and turned to look at me, or at least that was my assumption as it was too dark to really see her face.

"A black-out." She tasted the word, "So does that mean that other computers, and programs..." I heard a gasp and possibly saw her hand move to cover her mouth, "Sam! What about the sun!" _Wait... Rewind! The sun? How did she go from programs to the sun?_ I had just opened my mouth to voice my confusion when she continued speaking. "Will the sun rise with no power? What if the day begins in hours but the sun is behind?" I began to shake my head as she continued to ramble on about her concerns for the sun and the functionality of the coming day. _Speaking of which thank goodness it's Saturday at least I don't have to attempt to work on this amount of sleep. Although… I wonder if I will be needed since some of the systems at Encom will probably be down, grrrr._

"Quorra, I thought you understood that this world is organic and does not need a power source like computers do."

"Yes, but Isos were an organic form of program too, is the sun different?" I forced myself to hold in a laugh, it would just be mean to laugh at her while she was so distraught about the sun.

"Yes Quorra, the sun is very different. It will rise without power, I guarantee it." Quorra walked over and knelt in front of me.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Quorra looked back at the horizon and fidgeted. She was wringing her hands together like she always did when she was nervous. Whether it was a lingering reaction to the sparking transformer or concern for the sun I couldn't tell. "Well, I guess this means I can get some sleep now." I stood up from the couch, stretched and headed for the stairs. "Are you coming?" I looked back to find Quorra sitting on the floor contentedly staring at the horizon. She shook her head.

"No, I want to make sure the sun will still rise on time. It should be roughly one hour correct?" _Well I guess as long as she stays here no harm can be done and maybe I will be able to sleep in if she finally crashes._ I waved my hand at her dismissively and started up the stairs.

"Yea, something like that."

"Sam?" That one word stopped me in my tacks.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay up with me? We can play a board game or something, an hour is not very long right?" I drug my palm across my face, thankful that she could not see me as I pulled myself back together and prepared to stay awake yet another hour.

"Sure, why not." she squealed happily at that and I began to wonder just what I had gotten myself into. Then again, I was on auto pilot already what else could go wrong? _Maybe I shouldn't be asking that question…_ I silently took back my previous thought.

We played board games for another hour when the sky finally started to lighten. As the first hints of orange appeared on the clouds Quorra dropped her pieces right then and there and went to go sit on the couch and watch. I decided to sit on the floor next to the couch, she might be upset with me if I fell asleep this far along and the floor was the best stimulant aside from coffee. Once the sun was halfway up and the colors were at their brightest I looked over to see Quorra with her eyes closed, soaking up the warmth and her mouth open in a big grin. "You see? I promised it would rise without power." I smiled up at her. The only response I got was a bigger smile. I turned back to the bright star rising in the distance, content to just sit there in Quorra's company. Marvin even came up and curled up next to me for a while, although he abandoned me for Quorra's lap eventually.

Once the sun had risen completely my body began demanding caffeine. I was about to ask Quorra if she wanted some coffee when I realized she was asleep. _Finally, heh. Too bad its morning, now she will never sleep like a normal person._ Instead of making the coffee I settled for cleaning up the dishes and putting the kitchen back together, sans busted toaster oven, before trying to get more sleep myself. Quorra's journal was laid open on the table as I picked up the pens and pencils and organized the other books. I tried to keep from reading it not wanting to pry into what she might be confiding in her journal rather than me, but the sight of my name on the page caught my attention.

_I am grateful for Sam's attention and care, I can tell that he does things for me not just because he promised Flynn that he would keep me safe but because he cares. It is an interesting thought, to be cared for. Flynn tried to teach me about the complexities of human interaction but I never really understood what he meant until now. Sam is ~_

Her handwriting trailed off into a scribble. I smiled to myself and looked over at the sleeping form on my couch, the sun glinting off of her skin that was marred only by the little bandage I had placed there. It was beginning to tan and look more natural but she still had that captivating ethereal look to her. _Well, guess it's time to sleep, now that the sun is actually up... _I rolled my eyes at myself and grabbed a hat from one of the shelves before settling back down into the canvas chair. With the hat thrown over my eyes to block the light from the sun I fell asleep soaking in the heat of the morning, confident that Quorra was safe and content and sleeping comfortably on my couch.

**This was another tough one...I had it playing out in my head but my brain was too tired to put the effort into writing it sometimes. It was another written over the course of a week deal but I feel better about this one that I do the infamous chapter 8. Haha...**

**So I am sure most of you are wondering why this chapter is so long… and why there is an authors note in the middle? Well I sort of had a plot bunny sneak up on me in the middle of this and the editorial cat pounced on it, but I figured you guys might still enjoy it So! Here is an alternate ending (well, middle really, the end is the same). Enjoy!**

"No, I want to make sure the sun will still rise on time. It should be roughly one hour correct?" _Well I guess as long as she stays here no harm can be done and maybe I will be able to sleep in if she finally crashes._ I waved my hand at her dismissively.

"Yea, something like that. Okay well you enjoy that, I on the other hand, need sleep. See ya in a few hours." I disappeared up the stairs and collapsed on the bed.

The world was shaking. _Wait is it an earthquake? Joy, my house will probably survive… sleep is more important right now... am I missing something?_ The world continued to roll around. _Quorra!_ I shot up, all traces of sleep leaving my system as a short startled cry hit my ears. _Wait... whaat? _The sun was shining a deep orange on the walls, a sign that it was still very early and nothing was amiss, there was no earthquake and I had only been asleep for maybe forty minutes. That was when I noticed Quorra staring at me with her hands held to her chest and a startled expression on her face. "Are you okay Quorra?" She nodded hesitantly. "Are you sure? You don't look it."

"I am sorry Sam, I just wanted to share the sunrise with you, I didn't mean to anger you." I stopped and thought for a moment and then everything started to fall into place. I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Were you shaking me just then?" She nodded, "Did I say anything?"

"You yelled my name right before you sat up and you looked so distraught, I'm sorry!" _Ooops._ I couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"No Quorra, I'm sorry. I was never angry with you, worried yes, but not angry." I smiled at her, finally able to get her to make eye contact. _I wish there was a way to make a mental note to not talk in my sleep...okay topic change._ "So... sunrise?" Her face lit up and she nodded before running down the stairs. I found her on the couch curled up in one corner, her face glowing with the rays of light. I decided to sit on the floor next to the couch, she might be upset with me if I fell asleep this far along and the floor was the best stimulant aside from coffee. Once the sun was halfway up and the colors were at their brightest I looked over to see Quorra with her eyes closed, soaking up the warmth and her mouth open in a big grin. "You see? I promised it would rise without power." I smiled up at her. The only response I got was a bigger smile. I turned back to the bright star rising in the distance, content to just sit there in Quorra's company. Marvin even came up and curled up next to me for a while, although he abandoned me for Quorra's lap eventually.

Once the sun had risen completely my body began demanding caffeine. I was about to ask Quorra if she wanted some coffee when I realized she was asleep. _Finally, heh. Too bad its morning, now she will never sleep like a normal person._ Instead of making the coffee I settled for cleaning up the dishes and putting the kitchen back together, sans busted toaster oven, before trying to get more sleep myself. Quorra's journal was laid open on the table as I picked up the pen and pencils and organized the other books. I tried to keep from reading it, I didn't want to pry into what she might be confiding in her journal rather than me, but the sight of my name on the page caught my attention.

_I am grateful for Sam's attention and care, I can tell that he does things for me not just because he promised Flynn that he would keep me safe but because he cares. It is an interesting thought, to be cared for. Flynn tried to teach me about the complexities of human interaction but I never really understood what he meant until now. Sam is ~_

Her handwriting trailed off into a scribble. I smiled to myself and looked over at the sleeping form on my couch, the sun glinting off of her skin that was marred only by the little bandage I had placed there. It was beginning to tan and look more natural but she still had that captivating ethereal look to her. _Well, guess it's time to sleep, now that the sun is actually up... _I rolled my eyes at myself and grabbed a hat from one of the shelves before settling back down into the canvas chair. With the hat thrown over my eyes to block the light from the sun I fell asleep soaking in the heat of the morning, confident that Quorra was safe and content and sleeping comfortably on my couch.

**Gamer AlchemistZ, Silver-ShadowSpark, TRONfanatic, Assassins Stole My Pants, roguelane, Ronnie R15, Reckless Kelly, Dabbling Dabbler, BookButterflyx, , Taz4407, Helena K. Ravenclaw, -ChocoCookie-, Hearns, Jim, BenRG, ready-for-anything.**

**Thank you SOO much, you guys ROCK!**


	11. Authors Note!

**Hey guys!**

**SO, guess what! I have an idea for a story, as many of you have requested but before you get all excited, don't thank me thank the plot bunnie(s) that attacked me with claws. I will be taking a slower approach with it and have lots of research to do concerning Tron and other things but I have an outline AND a conclusion (which is good, because whenever I start something without a conclusion I never finish it). So, sit back and relax a little while you stay tuned for those lovely update alert emails. :) Isn't it just exciting? **

**Hopefully I will have chapter one up tonight… aaannd, based on the reviews I get I will decide if it is worth taking the time and effort to research everything I need and actually write the story. Don't get your hopes up too high, this is a first for me for sure. **

**Sabi2~**

**P.S. This will be started as its own thing and not added to the one shots listed here so don't wait for a "new chapter" email cause you wont get one ;) Go to my profile and find Restoration of Hope! And remember... no promises on regular updates, unless y'all just flood me with positive affection haha... that usually is a pretty good motivator.  
**


End file.
